


A Wedding On Rannoch

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien weddings, Alien/Human Relationships, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Post-Canon, Quarians, Rememberance, Wedding Dress, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: On the planet Rannoch, Shepard is finally marrying her beloved Tali'Zorah. (Sheptali, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Wedding On Rannoch

In all her life, Commander Shepard would never thought she'd seen the day when the Quarian people would be living on Rannoch again. After centuries as nomads, fleeing from their robotic creations, the Geth, the Quarians had finally reclaimed their home.

It had been a delight for Tali, Shepard's Quarian girlfriend, who had longed of finally being on her ancestral homeworld all her life. Five years on and Raanoch was much more easily settled now. Quarians, Geth and other races from over the galaxy living in harmony.

And on this day in particular, the planet was going to bear witness to something just as magical as it's rebirth. The marriage of Commander Shepard and Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy. Shepard had proposed to Tali some years earlier, but since the pair of them had been busy, they hadn't gotten the time to actually have their nuptials... until now that is.

The wedding was held on a beautiful cliff edge, overlooking one of the planet's vast deserts. It was quite a beautiful sight indeed. Sure, it was an arid wasteland, but there was a distinct charm to it, especially with the Quarian ships floating in the skies above.

Standing at the altar in her white dress uniform, Shepard looked down the aisle of her cliff-side venue, most of her friends having arrived for the Ceremony. Liara had agreed to be her best woman, the Asari having been on of Shepard's closest friends.

"Are you having what humans term as... cold feet?" She asked, smirking a little.

"Not at all, Liara," Shepard assured her blue-skinned friend. In truth, she couldn't have been happier. Falling for Tali had been so unexpected for her, but it had also been greatly welcomed. Tali was everything to Shepard, ever since falling in love with her during the mission to stop the collectors.

Tali had been a shy bundle of cuteness wrapped up behind a beautiful breathing mask. She hadn't changed much on that front, especially around Shepard, but she had gained a greater respect among her people, even rising to the rank of Admiral.

She'd often joke how she outranked Shepard, but in their hearts, both the Quarian and the Commander knew they were equal to one another. The yin to the other's yang. The sun to the other's moon. Looking up at the setting sun, Commander Shepard knew she and Tali couldn't have picked a better date for this wedding.

Soon, the Commander stood to attention, as did everyone who had attended, looking down the aisle to await the arrival of the blushing bride. Adjusting her collar, Shepard stood proud, knowing that her married life was soon about to begin.

Tali walked down the aisle towards the commander, wearing a rather ceremonial looking dress. It was essentially an enviro-suit crossed with a human wedding dress, with her hood now flowing like a veil, trailing behind her as she walked and a slender skirt covering her legs completely. The dress was fully white, and Tali's mask was different as well. Rather than the purple visor over her face, there was no visor at all, although Tali did still wear a breathing mask.

It was quite a pleasant sight, seeing Tali's natural pink-ish skin against the light of the sun, but Shepard welcomed it. Tali was crying with every step, holding the beautiful bouquet of flowers against herself. She felt like the most beautiful girl in the entire galaxy, nay, the entire universe. And it was all thanks to one brave human that this day was here.

Finally, Tali arrived at the altar, Shepard smiling proudly as they stood together and held hands. The two lovers stared at one another, finally glad to be getting married at last. No force in the universe could tear them asunder, not collectors or reapers.

"H-How do I look?" Tali shyly asked, her adorable accent being music to her redheaded lover's ears.

"Like an actual angel," Shepard told her with confidence. Tali was an angel alright. She was the purest, sweetest girl Shepard knew and to make her day like this was an honour and a privilege.

Holding each other's hands tightly, both women nodded and moved closer as their wedding vows began, ready to be joined forever in the bonds of true love.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to join Commander Shepard and Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy in the bonds of marriage. Marriage is a state of divine being, one of which represents the duty in which these two women have to one another. Do you Commander Shepard take Tali as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do," Shepard agreed, smiling confidently as she took a ring from her pocket and slid it onto Tali's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And do you, Tali'Zorah, take Shepard to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

Tali smiled behind her breathing mask, nodding proudly. "Yes... I do." Shepard placed a ring into her hand and the Quarian slid it onto the commander's finger, sealing the vow she had given to her. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Now there was no force to pull them apart now. Finally, from those first shy moments of Tali faking a fever in the Normandy's engine bay to cover her blushing, to finally confidently giving her vow of marriage to the commander, their journey to being the perfect couple was now complete. There was just one last thing left to do and Tali couldn't wait.

"By the power vested in me, by the Quarian Republic, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With applause in their ears, Shepard stepped forward, removing the breathing mask from Tali's face and revealing her lips. She was about to lean down and kiss her, but the Quarian beat her to it, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Shepard's neck and kissing her deeply.

Shepard was surprised for but a moment, before holding Tali close and kissing her back. She sighed, letting the Quarian know that they were indeed finally married and joined as one. She closed her eyes, feeling the sweet beautiful taste of Tali's lips against her own.

Tali pulled away, hugging the much taller Commander close as she sighed, glad to be a wife at last. The two of them posed for their guests, holding hands. As Tali leaned her head on Shepard's shoulder, the Commander knew she had made the right choice.

Sometime later, after their wedding reception, Shepard and her new Quarian wife walked along the cliffside, admiring the scenery. As they came to the edge of one cliff in particular, Tali smiled, taking off her breathing mask again.

It was this cliff that brought memories back to the couple, memories of the battle of Rannoch during the war, where they killed a Reaper and brought peace among the Quarians and their synthetic creations, but at a terrible price.

"Legion," Tali muttered, looking down at a small marker that had been placed in the rock below, where the Geth unit's body had fallen after it sacrificed its code to give the Geth true sentience. "I can't believe I still miss him."

"He fought the good fight, just like any of us, Tali," Shepard told her. "I think if he were here, he'd be proud of us and just so you know, his legacy lives on."

"I know... all around us," Tali admitted. "I still can't believe we're married. I mean I'd always thought about it but-" She sighed. "No, this is real. I'm happy with you, Shepard and proud to be your wife."

"As I am proud to be yours, Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy-Shepard," The commander replied, dipping her lover down just a little bit.

The bride giggled. "Maybe just Tali Shepard will do," she suggested, before the commander brought their lips together again, kissing her deeply as sweetly in the light of the setting Rannoch sun.

xXx

**Author's note:** The Sheptali continues with a wedding!


End file.
